halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Acapnia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Machinima! Thanks for your edit to the Red vs Blue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ThunderCavalier (Talk) 04:34, June 12, 2010 Adminship Sorry bro, I got your message. Its just that I've been busy lately. Thanks for the link btw, I was unaware I had a reply. I also recommend you try to become an adimn too, bcuz i'm new to this a "becoming an admin thing". Oo7nightfire 02:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Oo7nightfire 03:31, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, if I had the money for it I would, but I can live without it. Oo7nightfire 10:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Jman, your gamertag is NexusKatana, right? Finally got an account on wikia to moderate dat trolled page. If you want extra verification that this is me, message me on xbox live. RoboLeaderOom9 (talk) 04:43, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Would becoming an admin of the page allow editing without it being changed by outside sources? Also, i'm still waiting for that verification over xbox live... RoboLeaderOom9 (talk) 22:05, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Epic late response. Anyway, if only registered users can edit, would you be able to see exactly who editted said page? Cause i'm kind of tired of seeing the messed up info... RoboLeaderOom9 (talk) 04:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Jcomix98 Is it really necessary to have 2 accounts? You can make multiple edits on different tabs of your web browser. Oo7nightfire 10:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure, I read about it a bit on Wikipedia (your link was deleted) & it seems like it makes edits without anyone knowing or anyone's approval, which to me seems harmful. If something happens, I should know about it. I can't trust a bot making unknown edits on my page & some users may not like their pgs mysteriously being edited. Promoting the bot to an administrator could be dangerous. Oo7nightfire 21:22, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, okay. I'll at least give it a shot. Oo7nightfire 22:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Done. Oo7nightfire 22:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor Sure, that'd be great. I read your blog & saw you got one from Voice Acting Alliance forum, so I was going to do that to. But not now, maybe when the time comes, I'll sign up for the forum. Probably when the episode the soldier appears in comes up, that's when i'll actually go on the forum. Oo7nightfire 10:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Machinima Infobox Hey J, just wanted to say great job on the recent Machinima infoboxes, they look great! Oo7nightfire 21:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know... ... that I've redesigned the machinima template on Halopedia. The template will now redirect users to an article in the wiki if they click the link in the template. For example, Halopedia's Spriggs will have a link that redirects user to this wiki's article on Spriggs. :) — subtank (7alk) 13:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :If you need any assistance with templates, you know who to ask. :) — subtank (7alk) 14:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, that's because of the way external links operate in MediaWiki; external links use complete URLs, that is you have to include the whole "http://www.wwwdotcom.com". If there is a space, substitute it with an underscore. For example, instead of "United Nations Space Command", it has to be "United_Nations_Space_Command". You don't have to worry about this appearing in the template; this only affects the link whereas the title would adopt whatever the title of the article is. :) — subtank (7alk) 14:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sure, just send me the lines. Oo7nightfire 22:25, May 26, 2012 (UTC) In what kind of tone? Oo7nightfire 22:44, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll send it to you as soon as possible! Whats yor email? Oo7nightfire 22:48, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome & thanks Oo7nightfire 22:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Color Hey Jman, can you please change the color of the wiki back to blue/cerulean. I personally don't like this gray, it's dull, bland & a bit lifeless. The blue/cerulean was fine. --Oo7nightfire 03:18, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. Oo7nightfire 03:22, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, the voice type is stern and motherly; somewhat of a natural born leader like attitude. The accent is American, with no foriegn accent mixed in (but they may experiment with a type, if they wish. They just have to make sure the "American" is primay while the foreign is secondary; e.g.- 20% African, 80% American). Sorry for replying so late. Thanks again J! Oo7nightfire 20:13, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks so much for your help man. Really appreciate it! Oo7nightfire 20:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) did u make the rise of the spartans cuz it is bad ass TFS Thank you very much for your assistance. I know series go out of production but for people looking for machinima I think they should be able to find the main ones on this site as I respect those who created a site like this for others to find machinima. Appreciate your support. Best regards Darknal